The Whiskey Betrothals
by dragonmanb
Summary: This fanfiction is a response to the challenge Whiskey Wedding. Harry has week before school gets out for his Third year. When the owl post comes he finds out that he is to come to Gringotts. If he does not there will be dire results. When he goes what he finds out will shock his world. Ships is HP/AB/GJ. Will edit
1. Prologue

The Whiskey Betrothals

* * *

This fanfiction is a response to the challenge Whiskey Wedding. Harry has week before school gets out for his fourth year. When the owl post comes he finds out that he is to come to Gringotts. If he does not there will be dire results. When he goes what he finds out will shock his world.

* * *

Prolog

James Potter, Darius Jones, Rick Bones and Sirius Black got together just after little Harry was born. It was a great time for the four men. They wish there other friends could make it.

They had just entered into The Hog's Head and came up to the bar tender. James said, "Hey Abe can you get us a large bottle of your best whiskey. We are celebrating the birth of my son. You should come and join us." Abe shrugged his shoulders and replied in a gruff voice, "Why not."

He brought over a bottle that was glowing red and gold. They other guys looked at it with interest and a bit of uneasiness. Abe laughed at this and said, "This is something I made up its called Gryffindor's Brew. Why, cause you need to have that Gryffindor courage to try it."

James and the guys screwed up there courage and took a shot of it. It felt like getting hit by a bludger going mach one. Sirius looked up and cheered. They continued to drink, after an hour or so James with his shields down brought the attention to him self. The other guys paid attention and looked professional. Well as much as one can he is drunk off his ass.

"Got bad news guys." James said. "We found out that He-Who-Must-Blow-Many is going to come after us. Stupid Dumbledore said that there was a prophecy. Damn it I hate him and his "Greater Good". But I'm worried about my boy. He is the target of He-Who-Must-Suck. I have a bad feeling that he will get left alone, ya know. Wish there was something I could do.(hic)" James then went and fell on his ass. Everyone just laughed.

After a little bit of drunken thinking Al had an idea. "Why not betrothals contracts. If nothing happens we could have them undone but if something did he will have someone." They all nodded. "Why don't we do this old style." So they go together and summoned up an old elf to fetch a parchment, ink and wax. After some laughing and arguing about the wording came like this.

_I lord Potter here by enter into contract with house Jones and house bones. Hey that rhythms. I enter this faithfully and not under deres . I sear on my life and magic. So let it be. This contract is for the betrothal of the houses of Bones and Jones, (some golden stain). Harry James Potter is to be betrothed to the first available (female was crossed out ) women in the Main line. If not available it is to go done lesser lines. Harry James Potter will be a lord upon his wedding._

_The requirements for this contract is that he is to be married by his 15__th__ birthday (a slight rip in the parchment) and Must produce an heir with in a year. To do so would be loss of life and or magic for the entire house. _

_This contract is only void if I Lord James Potter, Lord Rick Bones and Lord Darius does so . Or in the case of our deaths, he has lived a happy life full of love. To determine this we authorize 75,000 galleons split between the houses any way at the time of the reading of this contract. To cover expenses for truth serums, pensives, other things that might come up. This also requires The Minnerstor of Magic and the Head of the DMLE to witness any crimes that may accrue. The wives to be the Minister and the head of the DMLE, must agree that he has a life full of happiness and love . Also this contracts voids any other contracts that may exist or is to be written in the event of our deaths. Ha Dumbleasshole suck on that lemon drop you manipulative bastard._

_Lord James Potter _

_Lord Darius Jones_

_Lord Rick Bones_

_Witnesses_

_Lord Sirius Black_

_Aberforth Dumbledore_

They sent the contract with the elder elf to Gringotts started to laugh and then all went out like a light. When the head of of the goblins received this he laughed at this and summoned the account managers for the Jones, Bones and Potters. They laughed too. It was done in the old ways of betrothal contracts so they had to approve it. It was going to be interesting in 14 years. Ragnok made copies for each house and put it in there vaults and kept the original.


	2. Chapter 1 Letters

Sorry guys and gals, Things got busy and could not work on it but I got it done. Its none beta so there maybe mistakes. Read, Review and Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter One

Harry had a feeling of peace, as he awoke. Something had gone right without too much trouble. He had managed to save Sirius from the Dementors. He was staying at with Harry in his Grim form. He got out and went to do his daily routine. He got done and headed down to breakfast. His godfather got up and followed him.

As he entered the Great Hall to enjoy his meal and the start of his last week of school. Exams were done. So really its all about relaxing and having fun. As everyone was eating the owl post came in. Everyone one looked up at the post. What was surprising was that there was four eagles that came with the post. Two came to the Gryffindor table and two came to Hufflepuff.

An eagle landed in front of Harry and offered its leg. Harry took the post and saw that it was from Gringotts. Harry opened the letter and started to read.

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_It has come to our attention that a few things had come up involving you and your vaults. We require your presence here today at 1 pm. The findings are most dire. As you are a minor and do not have parents, you must bring an adult that you trust. Please note that as Headmaster Albus Dumbledore is unable to accompany you here due to having not to being shown favoritism and there are some laws as well. This letter is a portkey and will transport you and yours at 1 pm. Not showing up will have very dire consequences. _

_Potter Account Manager_

_Blood-Fang_

Harry was a little worried. He wondered what could be wrong he saw that other Gryffindor was reading his letter. He got up and went to his head of house Professor McGonagall. As he went by the boy who got a letter too, he got up and followed. As they were walking two girls got up from the Hufflepuff table.

The boy that was with Harry was tall dark skin boy who must have been a year or two older then Harry. He things his last name is Jones but he could not think of his first name. The two boys went up to the High table. As they reached there the two girls meet up with them.

Harry said, "Professor McGonagall I am required to go to Gringotts today at One o'clock and I have to bring an adult. So I was wondering if Professor Lupin would join me. I was all so hoping for Ron and Hermione can come with me?" She gave him a stern look, but nodded. The others that got the letters came and asked and showed her the letters. She read

_Dear Miss/Mr. Jones/Bones_

_It has come to our attention that something that involves your family. We require your presences here at one o'clock. Not to show up will have dire consequences. This letter is a portkey that will transport you to Gringotts. Please make arrangements to be out of the castle at the portkey time._

_Jones/Bones Account Manager _

_Gloom-saw/Sliver-claw_

Harry, Susan, Megan and Peter agree to meet at lunch. Harry moves down the table to ask if Lupin wanted to go as the adult. As Lupin was in the middle to say yes. Dumbledore interrupted and said that he would be glad to go. Harry who was a bit up set with him, because he did not try to get his godfather free before he was sent to prison.

"Sorry Professor, but we don't want you to be seen showing favoritism after all. Staff has to be impartial right Headmaster." Albus just nodded but the twinkle in his eyes had gone away.

Harry went back to his seat. His two friends looked at him and he replied that he was going to Gringotts and he wanted them along. They left breakfast to figure out what the goblins wanted.

Mean while at the Ministry of Magic. The head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement

was busy with the endless amount of paperwork that seamed to grow when ever she left. She was in her early thirties had a red hair it was a deeper and more vivid red then the Weasleys. There was a knock on the door. "Mail is here Madam Bones." said her secretary as she laid a handful of mail on Bones's desk. The secretary left and Amelia went over her mail.

"Let's see a few new legislation. One is if a Non Pureblood strikes a Pureblood is three years in Kamikaze. What one on the ban of sales of Ostriches, who did this one should have guess Fudge. Still trying to monopolies the meat industry. Another one on half humans, damn it Umbridge. Finally one from Gringotts." The head of DMLE said to her shelf. She opened the last and read it.

_Dear Madam Bones_

_It has come to our attention that something that involves your family and vaults has recently came to light . We require your presences here at one o'clock. Not to show up will have dire consequences. This letter is a portkey that will transport you to Gringotts._

_Bones Account Manager _

_Sliver-claw_

She called out for her secretary to reschedule all appointments for today for personal reasons. She was getting a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She got up and went to the fire-place to go home. She was going home to prepare for the worst and hope for the best.

Mean while in Holyhead, Wales one Gwenog was getting her letter. She went over to the team manager and showed the letter and told him that she needed to go. He nodded and told her that he understood that family is important. Gwenog went of to the changing room to change. As she did this she saw that the clock said 11:47. Mean while at this time her parents where getting the same letter.

Harry Potter was in the Great Hall picking at his food. Next to him Ron was stuffing his face with anything that he could get his hands on. Hermione mean while was looking at Harry. She started to do this ever since they had saved Sirius. Harry looked up at her and she gained a slight blush. She looked down and started to eat. He was nervous.

Time seemed to be extra slow. Harry was not that hungry. So he decided that a small walk would do him good. He told his friends that he was going for a small walk to get his nervous under control. He went out side and headed down to the lake. He was thinking of all the things that could have happened. When he was at the water front a voice behind him said, "What's up pup?" He turned around and saw that Sirius was back in human shape. Harry was about to complain that he should be in his dog form, but Sirius put his hand up. Harry handed over the letter and read it.

Sirius got done and told him, "Well from the sounds of it its big and its important, but you have to understand something Harry. Goblins are very focus in what they do and they do their best no matter what. They always look out for what matters the most and in this case it seems that it is you."

Harry sat down and thought. After a while he heard something turned around and saw that it was the group that was going to Gringotts. Harry just silently got up joined as Lupin walked them to the gates of Hogwarts. They got out of the gates and Lupin turned around.

"Ok everyone we are going to Gringotts so behave. We are going to be transported to the Portkey Receiving Point. Harry, his dog and I are going to use Harry's Portkey. Susan your going to share with Hermione and Peter will share with Ron." They got organized. Harry was holding Sirius with one hand and the parchment in the other while. Professor Lupin was holding the other half. When it was time they felt a jerk right behind their navel and the world just faded away


End file.
